The Rejects
by yellow 14
Summary: Dean wants to get back together with Ginny. Romilda wants Harry. Together the two of them come up with a plan to get the people they want. Written for the Non-Canon Pairing Challenge by hiddlestons.


Disclaimer: Recognise it? Not mine.

AN: Written for the Non-Canon Pairing Challenge by hiddlestons. And yes I know that it's a little late. (The challenge was set up in 2010!)

AN2: As this is taken from the perspective of two teenagers who are hurting about the situation, their attitude towards Harry and Ginny are going to be unpleasant.

Dean sat in a corner, nursing a cold Butterbeer as he stared angrily at his ex-girlfriend and a boy who he thought was an okay bloke until he started snogging Dean's ex-girlfriend. (Who had a crush on said boy even while she was with Dean)

But now…Harry-flaming-Potter was in the Gryffindor common room snogging Ginny two-faced-cow Weasley.

Dean liked Ginny. He was amazed when she had agreed to go out with him, a beautiful, funny and amazing witch like her agreeing to actually go out with him. Or so he thought. Now it was clear she was using him as a substitute for Harry, stupid b%$£%.

Romilda Vane glared angrily at Ginny as she snogged Harry in the middle of the common room. How DARE that jumped up little redhead tart steal HER one true love from her! Harry was HERS and although he didn't realise it yet, Romilda knew that Harry was destined to be HER husband in the future and she HATED seeing him snog another girl so brazenly, especially a girl who had such weird friends like that crazy Luna girl. No, it simply wasn't good enough. Ginny didn't know Harry the way she did, even though Romilda had never even noticed Harry in that way until after the events that had happened at the end of the last school year.

"Sickening, isn't it?" Dean said to her disgustedly as he saw her expression. "She used to be my girlfriend."

"He's supposed to be my future husband," Romilda said angrily. "I wish he would realise it."

Dean resisted the urge to snort and gave Romilda a quick mental appraisal. She was cute, with her beautiful large eyes that really made her very pretty and he wondered why Harry couldn't have fallen for her instead of falling for Dean's ex? Why did Harry have to snog Ginny in the middle of the common room and not Romilda? Granted the girl was a bit freaky in her obsession, but still…Suddenly an interesting idea hit him.

"Maybe we need to make them see what they're missing," he said with a smirk and Romilda looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked curiously and Dean reached his hand out towards hers.

"Well I think he needs to see you as a woman and not just a girl and Ginny needs to be reminded as to what she's missing," Dean said with a smile. "I think we can do that if we pretend to date."

"Pretend to date?" Romilda asked with a thoughtful expression. "That might actually work."

"So, you free on the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Dean asked with a smile. Romilda was a pretty enough girl and certainly a pleasant distraction from his painful break up with Ginny.

"Yes. Three Broomsticks at two?" she replied with a smile and Dean smiled back.

"Sounds good to me," he replied and he leaned back in his chair with a slight smile.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The Three Broomsticks was very busy when Dean arrived and he couldn't see Romilda anywhere. He glanced at his watch, quickly confirming that the time was indeed two o-clock in the afternoon and he was certain that this was indeed the place they had arranged to meet. Maybe she had gotten cold feet? Just when he was about to leave, a voice called out to him.

"Over here sweetie!"

Dean smiled as he saw Romilda waving excitedly at him. She knew how to pick a good spot; he'd give her that. The place she had chosen would allow them to see everyone coming in and out of the Three Broomsticks. More importantly, it would allow them to see Harry and Ginny arriving in particular. He really didn't want to miss them, not if this plan was to work. He sat down with her.

"Nice spot," he said with a smile. "It should give us plenty of-"

He was rather abruptly cut off by Romilda pulling him into one of the most amazing kisses he had ever had and for a moment he was speechless. He stared for a moment in disbelief and she indicated towards the bar where Harry and Ginny were ordering drinks and for a moment Dean felt a pang of disappointment. Why he felt disappointment puzzled him slightly. Surely the whole point was to make them end up with two OTHER people? It was probably because she was a pretty girl, nothing more. And the fact he hadn't kissed a girl in a while. Yes, surely that was it.

"Shall I get the drinks?" he asked and she gave him a smile.

"Yeah, a Butterbeer would be a good," she said. "Make sure to talk to Harry when you get there, drop a few hints."

"Yeah, will do," he said, licking his lips slightly. That was one hell of a kiss. He nonchantly sauntered over to the bar where Harry was still waiting for his drinks.

"Having a good date?" he asked and Harry shrugged.

"Not bad," he replied, before looking over to Romilda. "I see you've got a new girlfriend."

"Romilda? Yeah she's great. An amazing kisser, much better than Ginny I can tell you. You really missed out with her," Dean replied and Harry shuddered.

"She's a bit much for me," he said, before giving Dean a smile. "I'm glad she's with you. Means I won't have to worry about her trying to slip me any more love potions."

Just then, Harry's drinks arrived and with a nod to Dean, he walked over to Ginny, leaving Dean silently fuming at his back. Taking his own drinks, he walked back to the table.

"So how did it go?" she asked him and Dean sighed.

"I think it's going to take some time," he replied, before leaning forward and kissing her. "Let's make this look convincing."

After several minutes snogging one another with a passion that was supposed to be false, Dean found himself enjoying them far too much. She really was a good kisser.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"We need to do something more," Romilda said out of the blue one day after they had been 'dating' for three weeks without result. Ginny and Harry were deliriously happy with one another and they barely seemed to notice Dean and Romilda at all. (Although Dean was certainly enjoying the kisses they shared) "The only thing is, I don't know what. We've tried everything I can think of, short of getting caught in bed together."

"I have an idea," Dean said as his face lit up and he grabbed his sketchpad. "You'll need Ginny to find this, or Harry."

"Need them to find what?" she asked and Dean flipped to a blank page in his sketchbook.

"A sketch of you of course. I always sketch my girlfriend's faces anyway, the ones I'm serious about," Dean explained quickly. "I just need you to hold still."

Romilda rested her head on her hands and smiled seductively.

"Like this?" she asked and Dean licked his lips as he suddenly became speechless. Why had he never noticed how beautiful he was? Strictly as an observation, of course. He wanted Ginny after all, not Romilda, right?

"Yeah, just like that," he said after a few minutes. He began to quickly sketch capturing her lines and her likeness. She was indeed a pleasure to draw, even better than Ginny even and his sketchpad was full of drawings of her. After about twenty minutes of sketching, he lowered his pad and showed Romilda what he had drawn.

"So, what do you think?" he asked and Romilda smiled.

"It's great!" she exclaimed happily. "This should make it clear to them who they belong with!" and then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. When they finally parted, their faces were flushed and they were looking into one another's eyes.

"Umm…wow," Dean finally said when he had finally caught his breath. "That was…"

"I just…" Romilda blushed, apparently lost for words. "I mean…I just wanted to show my appreciation…you know…for the sketch…"

"Yeah…the sketch…" Dean replied, gazing into her beautiful dark eyes. He was having some difficulty keeping his thoughts on track. Fortunately, or perhaps rather unfortunately depending on who you ask, Ginny and Harry walked in.

"Oh, hi Dean!" he said brightly and he quickly looked at the sketch. "That's a really good sketch."

"It's one of your best ones yet," Ginny added as she looked. "You've done a better job than any you ever did with me."

"Well, I-"

"Seeya around Dean!" Harry finished, before leaving with Ginny. Romilda suddenly frowned.

"It didn't work!" she hissed in a slightly annoyed voice and Dean shrugged.

"We'll have to find something else to do," he replied, before looking into her eyes once more. "Maybe something to emphasis your eyes?"

"My eyes?" she asked and Dean nodded.

"Yes, they're your best feature and probably the best way to get his attention."

"Well if you're sure…"

Dean flipped his sketchbook once more to a new blank page and began to sketch once more. She had such beautiful dark eyes, it would be a shame to miss sketching them at least once. Unfortunately, it also brought along thoughts that didn't really belong either. Thoughts about how much he loved her eyes. And her nose. And her lips. And her wonderful curly black hair that made him wonder what it would be like to play with. When he finished, he gave her a quick smile and he showed her the picture.

"I'll ask Harry what he thinks of your eyes and when he says that they're beautiful, I'll point out that they're your eyes. That should work, hopefully."

"Yeah…hopefully…" Romilda said, a little uncertainly. Dean gave her a smile and went upstairs to find Harry.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Romilda watched Dean leave with conflicting emotions. She was so sure that she loved Harry and that she was destined to be his true love that when she had agreed to 'date' Dean Thomas, she never thought she would develop feelings for him. And not just the feelings of a little crush either, no her feelings of attraction to Dean were far stronger than that and stronger than her feelings for Harry had ever been. And that frightened her, just a bit.

"Romilda, are you okay?" one of her friends asked and Romilda painted a smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said as she struggled to think of the girls name.

"Well okay. Seeya later," the other girl said with her long blond hair bouncing down her back and Romilda suddenly remembered her name. Leanne Golders, a fellow fourth year.

And as Dean came back to her, Romilda made a decision. As he approached, she gave him a wonderful, million galleon smile. She wanted to be sure of her feelings before she dared say anything. And Romilda always made the boy ask her out, not the other way round. She had STANDARDS after all!

"So, did you show him?" she asked in an excited voice, not entirely sure whether it was Harry or Dean that was making her feel so giddy. And if she was honest with herself, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"No, I've hung the picture up in the boys dorms. He'll see it tonight for certain," he replied with a smile and she gave him a smile she really didn't mean.

"That's great! With his eyes looking at mine, I'm sure he'll realise that he belongs with me!" she said, although her heart wasn't really in it. Dean didn't seem to notice and Romilda gave herself a mental shake. What was she thinking!? She deserved the best, her parents always told her so and Harry was the Chosen One. Who else would count as the best? But at the back of her mind, she knew that it wasn't Harry she wanted.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The boys dormitories in the Gryffindor Tower were very good for showing art. Especially if you knew where to put it. And Dean knew exactly where to put it for the best effect.

"Err, Dean mate, who's eyes are these?" Harry asked in an uncertain tone as he pointed to the picture of Romilda's eyes.

"They're Romilda's," Dean said cheerfully and Harry gave an involuntary shudder.

""Mate, would it be okay if you pointed them somewhere else?" he asked and Dean raised an eyebrow. "It's just…" Harry paused for a moment and moved his hands slightly. "just a bit…unsettling having eyes stare at you."

"The almighty 'Chosen One' gets scared of a pair of eyes?" Dean asked with a smirk and Harry gave him a rude gesture. "Fine, I'll take them down. Even if they are her best feature."

"Well…personally I prefer Ginny's really beautiful hair, the way it tumbles down her back after…" Harry paused for a moment, before continuing. "The way it tumbles down her back after quidditch practise. It looks so beautiful and so full of life." Harry finished with a nod. Dean wasn't fooled and if he had been a Slytherin he was sure he would have told Ron about Harry. Instead his mind wandered over to Romilda and he wondered what it would be like to see her hair tumble down her back like that. And wondered why he was thinking about Romilda like that instead of Ginny. Dean gave himself a shake. Must just be hormones right? That's what he told himself.

Unfortunately, the hormones argument fell flat when he tried envisioning Ginny like that and felt…nothing.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

In what seemed like no time at all, the school year came to a close and with it came a darker turn of events that came right to the very door of Hogwarts. Events that made the war, so very far away and distant, come right into their safe little haven. Death Eaters had not only attacked Hogwarts, but they had murdered Professor Dumbledore.

Amidst all the rumours and the gossip and the overall feeling of disquiet in the school, it was little wonder that virtually nobody paid attention to the normal subjects of the Hogwarts gossip vine.

The talk about Ginny and Harry as a couple was certainly none-existent. The same could be said about Dean and Romilda. Their 'romance' was practically ignored, but that didn't bother Romilda. For once, she wasn't interested in being in the spotlight. For once in her life, Romilda actually paid attention to the wizarding world beyond Hogwarts and her immediate interests. When Dumbledore had been alive, it had seemed like a foregone conclusion that the light would win, that You-Know-Who would be defeated and it would happen with or without her help and the best she could do was keep her head down.

Now however…there was a shadow of defeat lying over the cause of light. Instead of feeling invulnerable, she became painfully aware of the simple fact that the wizarding world was at war and despite her original conviction that it was nothing to do with her, she realised that wasn't true.

Dean was muggle born.

If he had been a pure-blood or half-blood, the issue of the war and You-Know-Who would have been unimportant. Or at least someone else's concern. But he wasn't and it wasn't just someone else's fight now. It was hers as well.

Sense told her to simply ditch Dean and keep her head down. After all, he was meant to be there just to make her true love jealous after all. That's what it was supposed to be. But every time she tried, she found she couldn't quiet bring herself to end it. Dean had managed to slip into her soul without even trying.

So at the station, in the mass of crowded students milling about and finding carriages, she found him and gave his a kiss.

"Don't let anything happen to you," she whispered as she held on to him "I think that I've managed to fall in love with you." She added and Dean smiled.

"I think I've fallen in love with you too," he replied before returning the kiss. "Let's date for real next time."

"I'd like that," she whispered and with a smile she stepped onto the train with him, as a genuine couple for the first time with no ulterior motive.


End file.
